


Since I Saw Las Vegas

by RollerLizard18



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (lol), Attempted Murder, Bad is up to something owo, Character Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, I'll warn u, Karl is a preschool teacher, Major Character Injury, Major characters will die, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Not for the faint of heart, Someone gets impaled, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, dont piss off fundy, everyone is hiding something, idontunderstandhelp, lots of death, no beta we die like enderman, ok thx, quackity owns a casino, some examples of deaths:, someone is poisoned, someone is shoved off of a roof, someone is strangled, techno's hair gets chopped off and he may or may not be ok, trying not to spoil it here guys, u can skip the smut, uwu death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerLizard18/pseuds/RollerLizard18
Summary: Sapnap goes to a hotel in Las Vegas for a quick vacation. He meet lots of interesting and frankly rather weird people, and everything is going smoothly until people start dropping like flies.this is sounding really sappyI promise it doesn't actually suck. Basically there's a murder and sapnap doesn't really do much to help out but there are plot twists, and it end fairly happy. I guess. Major characters will die, so I'm sorry if I kill of your favorite character. It's nothing personal, they were actually just chosen at random lol.if u don't like, don't read. it's that simple.Please maybe don't leave ur hate comments, it really hurts my feelings, and I literally already know, your not doing me a favor by telling me thank you.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Blinded by the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> um still trying to figure this shit out, this is my first posted fic.

Sapnap set his red suitcase down in front of a large hotel with overzealous billboards and flashing lights. This wasn’t his idea of a perfect vacation but living in texas alone, it was all he could afford that he would still enjoy. A tall man with curly dark brown hair walked up next to him, the man tossing his worn out corduroy bag in front of him on the sidewalk before stretching his arms over his head. The man wore a dirty khaki coat that looked like it had never been washed along with dark jeans and a coffee colored beanie. There was an old looking guitar slung over his back like some superhero might do with a bow and arrow. He definitely gave off homeless man vibes, but considering he was here, he had to have some money of some kind. The man yawned before taking a deep breath and turning to him. He froze, not quite used to talking with strangers yet. 

“Hello, I’m wilbur soot, It’s nice to meet you.” The man said in a thick british accent. Sapnap stared at the man’s outstretched hand before shaking it quickly. 

“Hi, I’m Nick, but you can call me Sapnap.” He said. Wilbur smiled, a nice looking smile, one that could calm a storm in one glance. 

“I hope we can further our acquaintance sapnap.” He replied. He spoke like a poet. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond so he gave a small nod to show he heard the man’s statement. They stood there for a little while longer, although he had no idea why he hadn’t just walked in yet. sapnap was getting impatient from doing nothing and was about to take a step forwards when a car flew around the corner before stopping abruptly in front of the hotel. He watched as wilbur turned around to examine the scene as well. 

A small boy was sitting in the driver’s seat, but he definitely looked too young to be driving for that matter. A taller boy was sitting in the passenger seat, half of his hair dyed black and the other half white. The taller boy’s eyes were blown wide as a panicked expression adorned his features. They watched as the smaller boy clambered out of the car, short but fluffy brown hair making his face seem rounder.   
“America is great!” He exclaimed before shutting the door and walking around the car to the other side. The taller male exited the car as well, clutching his stomach as he leaned on the car door. 

“Honey the speed limit is the same here, we just drive on the other side of the road.” He said, shocking sapnap at the use of the word “honey” and making Wilbur let out a hearty laugh. Must be an english joke. The taller boy finally regained some composure before looking over at sapnap and wilbur. 

“Hi, sorry for the disturbance, my name’s Ranboo and this is my boyfriend Tubbo.” He said, as he tried to stop his energetic boyfriend from making anymore messes. Tubbo ran up to the front door as ranboo dragged their luggage from the trunk. Then the back door of the car opened and a short man with white glasses stepped out. He put his phone in his back pocket before shutting the door and grabbing a blue suitcase from the trunk. 

“Thanks for the ride.” He said, also with a british accent. The man was rather good looking, and seemed to be older than the two sitting in the front of the car. 

“Can’t drive because I’m colorblind.” He stated, walking past Wilbur and sapnap and entering the building as well. sapnap nodded, walking towards the door too before glancing back at wilbur. 

“You coming?” He asked. Wilbur shook his head. 

“I’ve been in there enough to know what it looks like, I just want to watch the people who show up this year.” He stated, sitting down on the curb and pulling his guitar off of his back. 

“Alright.” He replied, not questioning the man’s odd tactics before entering the tall building. 

The lobby was large, there were soft looking sofas and chairs strewn about and a man around his height standing behind the desk. He walked up seeing the others congregating around the elevator. 

“Hello.” He said, noticing the man’s name tag said Phil. He had a short blonde bob haircut and he wore a white and green bucket hat. He wore the traditional hotel employee outfit, a white button up along with a red vest. The whole place offered a fancy aura. 

“Heya, what’s your name?” Phil replied, looking down at the list on his desk. 

“Nick Armstrong.” He said. 

“Alright Nick, your on floor 5 and the room number is 502. Should be easy to find.” He said, glancing up from his list. He handed nick a room key that was a literal key. Old school, he thought, slipping the key in his pocket. 

“Do you mind if I sit down here for a while?” He asked.

“You like to see who comes along too? Sure, any seat is up for grabs.” The blonde responded with a small chuckle. Sapnap nodded and thanked Phil before picking a red sofa in the opposite corner to sit on.  
Once he was situated he watched the three men step into the elevator and the door closed behind them. He sat in silence for a few minutes before the door burst open again. A short man with carmel colored hair walked in followed by a slightly taller dark haired man. 

“Skeppy I liked that man’s singing.” The smaller of the two said, a cute scowl on his face.   
“I’m pretty sure he was homeless, let's just check in and get to lunch.” Skeppy replied, his voice sounding rather childish. They walked up to the desk like sapnap had done, greeting Phil. 

“Name’s please.” He said, looking at the two. 

“Darryl and Zak.” They said in unison. sapnap wondered which one was Darryl and which one was Zak. Everyone here seemed to have some kind of nickname like him, which made him wonder what everyone’s real name was. 

“Alrighty, you two are on floor 7, rooms 706 and 708, here are your keys.” Phil said. The two men took the room keys and headed to the elevator chatting about random things. Sapnap got up once they left, walking up to Phil. 

“Hey, do you have a map of the hotel?” He asked. 

“A map? What do you think this is, sea world?” He replied with a laugh. 

“No, I just want to know where everything is. It seems like everyone is getting a floor to themselves.” He said, speaking his mind. 

“Almost, schlatt likes to do that, gives people privacy and the maids get paid more. There’s about two people on every floor depending on who knows who.” Phil said, looking down at his list. 

“I don’t have a map, but you can look at the roster of the people who are coming. Don’t tell schlatt, my boss, that I showed you. It probably won’t mean much anyways because everyone here has some weird nickname they go by.” Phil said with a shrug, handing over the piece of paper he kept looking at.   
Sapnap took it, seeing a rather messy looking diagram of twelve rectangles and names scribbled next to them.  
1.Lobby  
2.Pool and gym  
3.Clay ( generic last name) George (generic last name)  
4.Toby smith Mark (Generic last name)  
5.Nick Armstrong  
6.Karl Jacobs  
7.Zak (I forgot sorry) Darryl (I’m too lazy to google)  
8.Alex (generic last name)   
9.Tommy innit (sorry) Wilbur Soot  
10.J schlatt Cara Dave  
11.Staff  
12.Roof   
“Here, I’ll explain what I can, you look interested.” Phil said, coming around the desk to stand next to sapnap.   
“So there’s 10 rooms on each floor. There isn’t actually a twelfth floor, it’s actually the roof. Schlatt did that because if there was a twelfth floor, the roof would be the thirteenth floor, and ya know……. There’s a casino next door owned by Quackity, he has the entire 8th floor to himself because he thinks it’s lucky and schlatt gives him a place to stay in turn for a business partner. Lots of people come and stay here for a night and then go play at the casino. You’ll probably never see any of the residents on the tenth floor, they spend most of their time at the casino because they are big winners. There’s really no need to go higher than the ninth floor here because we allow smoking and the roof is rather…. Unsafe. These are all of the residents for the season, they usually stay for about a week, and it’s good to see some new faces as well. We try to pair people up based on if they know each other, but sometimes it doesn’t work out, it’s more of just a shot in the dark. You’re welcome to go over to the casino if you want, or just stay here. It doesn’t seem like a lot of the guests this season plan on heading over but it’s always open. I can’t tell you a lot about the guests though due to the privacy policy, so you’ll have to ask them specific questions if you’re interested in meeting everyone. Schlatt usually gives his ‘first day of the season’ speech after all the guests arrive, and then you’ll most likely never see him again.” Phil explained, motioning to the paper every so often.   
“We also serve breakfast and dinner here, but for lunch you’re on your own.” Phil added with a chuckle like something funny had happened relating to that topic in the past. Sapnap nodded, handing the paper back to the blonde man.   
“I think I’ll wait here a little while longer, I’ve got nowhere to be.” He said, shrugging. Phil hummed in acknowledgment as he moved back behind the desk and sapnap made his way back to his seat with way more information then he had before.   
He was getting bored as no one had shown up in about 30 minutes. He had almost fallen asleep when the door was thrown open with extreme force. A tall but young looking blonde boy strutted into the building, a red backpack hanging off one of his shoulders.   
“Hey Phil, first year without the demon parents!” he said in a competitive tone, he too had a thick british accent. The two men high fived before phil marked something on his piece of paper. 

“Any hot women this year?” The boy asked, leaning over the desk slowly. Phil laughed, holding the paper away from the boy. 

“Sorry tommy, only puffy again.” Phil smiled as Tommy pouted. Phil handed him a silver key like the one sapnap had gotten. 

“Floor nine with wilbur, pick any room, the choice is yours.” Phil said with another laugh as the boy snatched the key. 

“Which room did he choose?” Tommy asked. 

“He’s not here yet.”

“He’s outside acting like a hobo again.” 

“Ugh. Ok I’ll deal with it later, have a good day tommy.” The two walked opposite ways. Phil walked out of the lobby, the sound of aggressive guitar playing was audible when the door was opened. After a little while Phil came back inside looking annoyed. 

“Whatever.” He huffed, sitting back behind his desk and pulling out his phone. Sapnap was about to get up and see what the rooms were like when the door opened once more. A not short but not tall man walked in, curly light brown hair framing his face. He heaved a large purple suitcase into the lobby, a green swirl on the sides. He had lots of funny looking animal themed bracelets on his wrists, a watch on each wrist, his nails were painted black, and he had a tattoo of just two dots on the side of his pointer finger. It honestly sort of looked like a vampire bite in some weird way. It was also definitely odd to have multiple watches. Maybe it was part of the man’s culture. He felt breathless when the man turned to look at him. He was the first person to notice his presence the entire time he had been sitting there. The man had beautiful blue eyes and an adorable complexion. He felt his body stop moving and he thought he might pass out if the man looked at him any longer. What was this feeling? 

“Hello.” The man said as he huffed upon accidentally knocking his heavy suitcase onto its side. Phil looked up from his seat, seeing sapnap sitting there like a mannequin and the new guest standing in the lobby. He opened his mouth and no sound came out, making phil’s face contort into an amused smile. He blinked a few times before his ability to speak returned to him.

“Hi.” He replied. The man giggled before walking over to him quickly. 

“My name’s Karl.” He said, offering his hand out for him to shake. He took it quickly, well faster than he accepted wilbur’s handshake. It was the hand with the vampire bite. Their hands lingered together for a second before he pulled back, not wanting to seem weird. 

“I’m sapnap.” He replied, not quite able to formulate full sentences yet. Karl giggled again making sapnap’s gut twist. 

“Ok Mr. sapnap, let me go check in and I’ll come sit with you.” Karl said before turning on his heel gracefully and walking back over to the desk. He could see Phil and Karl conversing, but he couldn’t find it in his mind to listen to what they were saying. He was still shocked at the beauty of this new stranger.   
Karl hauled his suitcase over next to sapnap’s own before sitting down next to him on the sofa. 

“So what are you doing?” Karl asked. 

“Well that guy outside said he liked to watch the people who came in here, and it's my first time staying here so I thought I’d give it a try. I’ve seen some pretty interesting people so far, so I suppose it’s worth my time.” He explained to Karl. Karl nodded showing he understood. 

“Why do you have two watches on?” He asked after a moment of silence. Karl looked down at his wrists before pulling a pocket watch out of the pocket of his bomber jacket. 

“Three watches.” He corrected Sapnap. 

“Ok why do you have three watches?” He asked. 

“Well I’m obsessed with time, but I always seem to be a little bit late.” He said, staring off into the distance. Sapnap let out a small laugh. Karl smiled. 

“I guess it is kinda funny.” He said laughing as well. They sat in silence for a little while longer. Sapnap glancing at Karl whenever he thought he might not be watching. They were in a weird inbetween reality state of mind until the door burst open for a final time. A comically short man in a white suit with a blue beanie walked quickly into the lobby looking fantic. 

“Schlatt!” The man exclaimed as tears welled up in his eyes. Phil looked frantic as well. 

“Please don’t cry, it'll be ok.” Phil said quickly, rushing around the desk. 

“This guy punched techno and there’s a fight!” The short man said, starting to hyperventilate slightly. 

“It’s gonna be o- wait someone punched Techno?!” Phil asked in disbelief. The short man nodded, fat tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“Oh my god someone is gonna die.” Phil said before rushing through a door in the back of the lobby. Karl jumped up, running quickly over to the crying man. sapnap watched as he wrapped his arms around the short man’s shoulders, hugging him tightly.   
A few seconds later a tall man rushed out of the room Phil went into, phil following him close behind. The tall man had funny looking mutton chops and he wore a new york hat even though they were currently so very far away from new york. He wore a formal looking black suit, and seemed a bit tipsy. He rushed over to the crying man, wrapping his arms around him as Karl let go of him. The shorter man cried into the taller man’s shirt as the taller man hugged his waist. sapnap saw the taller man rest his hand on the smaller man’s ass, and despite the smaller man crying he pushed his hand off rather forcefully. 

“Stop it asshole.” The shorter man said. It was a rather contradicting statement considering he was crying into the man’s chest. 

“Phil told me someone punched techno, lets go over and figure things out, ok?” The taller man said. sapnap noticed the man had a brooklyn accent, which was sort of funny in his mind for some random reason. The smaller man nodded and they all migrated to the door, sapnap following them. They walked outside, walking to the right and he was brought to the front of a very expensive looking casino. It had flashing lights like the hotel, except this time they were brighter and more neon. There was a large sign that read: “Quackity’s Casino” it had a large neon duck sign underneath it as well. The five of them walked into the casino, about 8 or 9 people were hiding near the back of the small building as a pink haired man in a formal outfit looked like he was about to rage quit life. He had a man in a green waistcoat pinned to a poker table as both of their noses bled from aggressive punches. Schlatt let go of the shorter man who sapnap assumed was quackity, rushing over to separate the fighting men. Quackity wiped his eyes rather quickly causing a few aces and a poker chip to fall out of his sleeve in the process. Karl went back to hugging the smaller man as sapnap and Phil followed schlatt to separate the fighting men.   
The chaos died down and the men were seperated eventually. The pink haired man was huffing as he laid lazily in Phil’s arms. They seemed to be good friends. sapnap helped schlatt escort the other man out of the casino as Karl offered quackity one of his animal bracelets. 

“No thank you, they get in the way of hiding cards.” He replied, pushing the gift away. The rest of the casino seemed to just go back to normal as the people sat back down and reshuffled their cards. Sapnap watched as schlatt asked the man a few questions before leaving them both to re-enter the casino.   
Sapnap stared at the man in the green coat as he wiped blood from his face. He wore a confident smirk with lidded eyes, definitely someone you might see in a casino. The man wiped his hand on his black pants (ryan gosling looks like dream and you can’t tell me otherwise) before offering his hand out to shake. He had shaken so many hands today, he honestly wasn’t even the least bit hesitant at this point. 

“Name’s dream.” The man said. He sounded like he might be from Florida, just from the way he spoke. Sapnap shook his hand quickly before replying. 

“I’m sapnap.” 

“Sadnap?” Dream asked.

“No, saPnap.” He clarified. 

“Oh good, thought you might be another panda fucker or something.” He said before walking briskly over to the hotel entrance.  
Everyone here was rather weird it seemed, considering the most normal person he had met so far was Phil, but he was friends with a pink haired, fighting prone, gambler.   
They all sat in the lobby, Karl sitting next to him again with their suitcases smooshed between their knees. They were the only ones who hadn’t been to their rooms yet. Dream was seated in a green armchair next to the fireplace, along with Skeppy and Bad sitting on a couch next to him. Tommy and Wilbur, who had come inside after the fiasco at the casino, were seated on a smaller couch, ranboo and tubbo seated squashed together in a single white armchair. Quackity was sitting in a blue chair next to Karl, and Phil was lingering by the desk. George was sitting on the opposite side on a couch next to the door. Schlatt walked into the room and the quite chatting that had been occurring came to an abrupt stop. 

“Hello everyone, I thank you for coming and staying here, and for my recurring guests, a double thank you! The pool is on the second floor along with the gym, which are both open all hours, please feel free to use them. We advise that new guests do not venture above the tenth floor due to safety reasons. The casino is always open, breakfast starts at 5:30 and ends at 9:30, and dinner starts at 6 and ends at 10. The bar is always open. Once again, please enjoy yourselves and thank you.” Schlatt said, looking at everyone in turn as he explained. It was about 5pm, and sapnap had skipped lunch so he was rather hungry. He decided he could wait for an hour and wanted to get settled in and maybe talk with some of the other guests. Schlatt left the room, quackity heading back over to his casino. The rest of the guests sat in silence for a few minutes before wilbur spoke up.

“Ok everyone, lets go in a circle and say our names and occupations, age and fun facts are optional. I’ll start, My name is wilbur soot, I’m a songwriter and I’m 24 years old.” He stated. Everyone seemed on different levels of reluctance. Wilbur look to his right, seeing tommy open his mouth in retaliation before speaking. 

“Hello, I’m Tommy Innit, I’m a student and I’m 16. This is the first year my parents let me come alone.” He said. They all turned their head to the next in line, Ranboo. 

“Hi, I’m Ranboo, I’m 18, and I’m also a student. Tubbo is my boyfriend and I have short term memory loss but it’s not too bad.” He admitted. 

“I’m tubbo, Ranboo’s boyfriend, and I’m 17. I live in the UK and I like to play video games.” Tubbo said. George glanced up from his phone, noticing everyone’s eyes were on him.

“Um My name is george not found, I’m 24 and I’m colorblind. I work at Starbucks part time to make money, but I’m also a college student.” he said. Everyone nodded at the information before staring at the next person. 

“Hello, my name is Skeppy, I am 21, I live in florida and I have a dog named Rocco. Bad is my boyfriend.” Skeppy said, motioning to the carmel haired man next to him. Bad readjusted his glasses before speaking. 

“Hi, my name is BadBoyHalo, but you can call me Bad for short. I am 26 and I live in Florida too. I have a dog named rat and I am Skeppy’s boyfriend.” He said. The two must not have wanted to share their jobs because they specifically left them out. 

“My name’s dream and I am 21 years old. I am a coder and I live in Florida. I came across (don’t question my prepositional phrases losers) to try my luck at the casinos, but it seems that didn’t go as planned.” dream said. Everyone skipped over the empty chair quackity had been sitting in and turned to Karl.

“Hi, my name is Karl Jacobs, I am 22 and I live in Oregon. I am a preschool teacher who is very overdue for a vacation.” Karl said with a laugh. The only other person who laughed was bad. Sapnap froze for a second when everyone started staring at him. He readjusted his bangs before speaking. 

“Hi, my name is Sapnap, I am 19 years old and I live in texas. I am an art coordinator, which means I just decide which art I think people will like based on the trends I see. It’s pretty cool.” He said, watching as some people seemed interested and some seemed just plain bored. 

“What do you do skeppy?” tubbo asked after another moment of silence. Skeppy seemed caught off guard as bad fidgeted in his seat for some unknown reason. It was kind of strange but it was none of his business so he decided to ignore it. The people here were weird and that was expected. He probably seemed weird to them, and they were in a fancy hotel somewhere in Las Vegas after all, so he couldn’t have expected much. 

“Oh, I’m an anesthesiologist.” Skeppy said. Sapnap understood now why skeppy might not have wanted to include that information. It was probably a shaky subject that he just wished to ignore. He seemed rather childish, but still smart. Honestly his job choice was surprising. Some of the other guests looked shocked too.   
Suddenly a door near the back of the room opened and a tall man with orange hair and white highlights walked out. He tripped on the carpet but grabbed the horns of one of the gargoyle statues seated on either side of the elevator. He sighed in relief, balancing himself once more. 

“Phew, gotta get this carpet fixed.” He mumbled, his voice sounded different. He had an accent Sapnap hadn’t heard at all today. Maybe german? No it was dutch, definitely dutch. He had just noticed the two large statues in the lobby. They were fat marble gargoyles that were crouching on thick marble pedestals. Their textured white bodies shown in the dull lighting of the chandelier in the lobby. They had two skinny long horns each, points protruding from their foreheads as their mouths were curled into menacing smiles. He wondered how much they cost and if they had ever been a safety hazard. They were rather short so he assumed you would have to be trying quite hard to get poked by their horns, and it would definitely take a lot of force to actually get hurt by one of them. But if he ever wanted to hurt anyone he would just set their house on fire, not like he would ever want to hurt anyone though. His little arson problem was just a minor setback in the game of life. He was pretty sure he had gotten over it by the time he made it to highschool.   
He saw Phil make his way over to the man who had tripped, making sure he was ok. They were wearing similar outfits, except the new man was wearing a black apron-like covering over his pants and had a set of black sleeve garters over his white shirt. He seemed like some kind of waiter you might see in Disney world or something. The two men walked over to the circle of couches and chairs, standing in front of the elevator. The man’s name tag said Fundy. It was an unusual name, but there was someone who called themselves BadBoyHalo sitting across from him so he couldn’t judge. 

“Hi, my name is Fundy and I’m the head waiter here. We’re a little understaffed this season it seems, but I’ll still try my best. I was sent in to see how many of you will be dining in tonight so the chefs know how much food to make.” He explained in a rather cheerful tone. sapnap didn’t know what he expected. Everyone had different and frankly weird ways of showing their decisions. Karl raised his hand, probably a habit from being a preschool teacher, which caused Tubbo and Ranboo to raise their hands too. Most likely out of habit as well. George followed suit, shrugging as people gave him odd glances. Wilbur shook his head yes and Tommy said yes as loud as one possibly could. He was starving so he raised his hand too seeing as it was the most popular way of showing he was eating here. Apparently dream, skeppy and bad had plans as they just sat in silence. Fundy looked around counting the people before thanking everyone and leaving the room.   
The room quieted down again, before Karl stood up. He grabbed sapnap’s hand pulling him up too. It was a surprising action, but he followed along anyways. 

“Will you take a picture of me in front of the gargoyle statue?” Karl asked, handing him his phone. He nodded, not quite sure why someone would want a picture in front of this statue, it was rather ugly, but he didn’t question the other’s actions. He snapped a few pictures as Karl posed and did a peace sign with his hands. He handed Karl his phone back, walking back over to his suitcase. He checked the time seeing it was about 5:30 and decided to go up to his room. 

“Ok well me and Skeppy are going to get to dinner, see you all later.” Bad said, standing up and grabbing skeppy’s hand. 

“We wouldn’t have to if you didn’t make us miss the lunch reservation.” Skeppy huffed as they picked up their coats and walked out of the building. Some of the other guests waved as they left. 

“Do you have plans too dream?” Karl asked curiously. Dream looked away from the fire he had been staring at for a little while.

“Um, I’m behind on a project I’m doing for my work that I need to catch up on.” He replied, looking at Karl. Dream had short blonde hair with emerald green eyes and a light dusting of freckles. Karl nodded before going back to hauling his suitcase towards the elevator. 

“Here I’ll help you.” Sapnap offered, dragging the shorter boy’s rather heavy suitcase towards the elevator door. He watched as Karl stepped in after his suitcase, sapnap following him with his own suitcase. People waved at them as well as the elevator doors closed.   
Karl pressed the 6 button the panel before turning to Sapnap.

“Which floor?” He asked. 

“Five.” He said, observing Karl as he pressed the five button with his black fingernails. He expected the button to light up like the sixth button had, but nothing happened.   
“Maybe it’s broken.” He offered.  
“Maybe. Or maybe I didn’t press it hard enough.” Karl said, trying the button again. Nothing happened once more. They stared at it for a few seconds before they realized the elevator had climbed to the sixth floor.   
“Um I think there are stairs, so I’ll just get off here and walk down.” He said when Karl turned back to him.   
“Ok.” Karl replied, waiting for him as he walked out of the elevator too. Karl looked around the long hallway before stopping in front of a room and using his key to open the door.   
He waved to sapnap before shutting the door softly.   
Sapnap felt his heart do a flip as he made his way to the stairs, pulling the door open as thoughts of Karl flooded his mind. He was about to start the relatively difficult walk down the stairs with a heavy suitcase when a voice caught his ear. 

“I have a bad feeling. I’m not sure why, it just feels weird. Like there are never ending snakes in my stomach.” The voice said. Whoever was speaking had an american accent and was on the floor above the one he was currently on. It sounded sort of like bad but he had seen them walk out of the building, so that was practically impossible. He guessed it might be dream but he wasn’t sure. 

“This vacation was supposed to be calm and relaxing, why are you so on edge all of the sudden.” Another voice said. That was definitely skeppy. What were they doing in the building? Maybe they got takeout? That was a possibility but the conversation they were having said otherwise. He wondered if they were having issues in their relationship, considering they were staying in two different rooms. He decided that listening in would be rude so he would just be as quiet as possible and get to his room. Then he would ask the others at dinner if they saw them come back. Yes, that was a great plan.   
He carried his suitcase down the stairs, now unable to drag it like had hoped. Once he got to the fifth floor he let out a loud huff, closing the door behind him. The hallway looked identical to the one in floor six, except the art was different. There was a painting of a naked lady’s back, staring at the ocean on floor six, and here there was a painting of a man with goat horns wielding a bow and arrow. It looked like something you would see out of a mythology textbook. He decided to stop looking at it and find his room. It was all the way on the other end of the hallway, but he didn’t really mind. He pulled his key out of his pocket and opened the door. He stepped into the room, pushing his suitcase inside with him.   
It looked like the typical hotel room except it was way more clean and fancy looking. The bed had regal white sheets instead of the lame cotton ones you might find in your local marriott. The carpet was a deep red with golden flower patterns on it. There was another arm chair in the corner along with a simple desk and a small t.v on a dresser. He didn’t look in the bathroom yet, instead opting to just throw his suitcase onto a suitcase rack and head back downstairs. He contemplated whether locking his door was necessary, considering he was the only one on the floor, but he decided to anyway just from the strange people he had met today. He pressed the elevator button, hoping it would work this time. It lit up and he had a moment of joy until the panel indicated that the elevator was going down instead of to his floor. He sighed in annoyance, figuring that maybe the elevator was just incapable of stopping on the 5th floor and walked back to the stairs. He didn’t want to have to face the stair dwellers, aka bad and skeppy, but he wanted to get dinner as soon as possible.   
He pushed open the door reluctantly before listening for signs of speech. There was nothing so he began his trek down to the lobby. He decided he would become good friends with these stairs the week he would be staying here, for he would be using them quite a lot.


	2. Don’t Smile at Strangers, Especially When Your Boyfriend is Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has his first night at the hotel and things happen that he was not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the nice support on the first chapter, it made me really happy to see and I really appreciate that you wanted to read my story. I'm working on creating an update schedule but since I'm doing online school it makes everything a bit more difficult. 
> 
> There is a scene where two characters kiss, so yeah but it's not explained and it doesn't go any further. Please don't take it the wrong way, its just very crucial to the plot.

Sapnap sat down in a fancy chair at a table with Karl near the middle of the restaurant-like dining hall. They looked at the menu quickly, seeing that their options were a salad or spaghetti and meatballs. He placed his menu back down, putting some butter on a piece of bread from the basket at the center of the table. Ranboo and Tubbo walked in after a few minutes, Karl waving them over enthusiastically. Tubbo sat down next to Karl, Ranboo taking a seat next to him. There were only four chairs at the table, so when Wilbur and Tommy walked in, they sat down at a table behind them. George came in shortly after, sitting next to Wilbur. 

“Oooh spaghetti.” Tubbo said looking at his menu. He chuckled along with Karl who laughed rather loudly. He decided to get his question about bad and skeppy out of the way as soon as possible, so when everyone quieted down, he spoke. 

“Um I was in the elevator trying to get to floor five, and it wasn’t working. It’s kind of strange. I decided to get off at floor six and just take the stairs, but I heard voices above me.” He started, trying to read the other’s expressions. 

“OOOH spooky!” Tubbo exclaimed. Despite not being the youngest, he definitely acted like it. 

“Well I didn’t really want to listen because that would be disrespectful, but the voices really sounded like Skeppy and bad. I wanted to know if they had come back in after me and Karl went upstairs.” He said, watching as the two teen’s faces turned to confusion. 

“But we saw them leave the building.” Karl said, taking a slice of bread for himself. 

“I went to the bathroom, but Tubbo stayed in the lobby. Did you see them?” Ranboo asked his boyfriend. 

“No, I wasn’t really paying attention because I was talking with dream about coding, but no one came into the building from the front door when I was sitting out there.” Tubbo said. 

“You say the front door, do you think there are other entrances to the building?” Karl asked in between stuffing bread into his mouth.

“Dunno, I didn’t really look, but with a building this tall there’s bound to be a fire escape.” Tubbo replied. 

“But why would they lie about going somewhere. It’s not like we’re gonna judge them if they stay here.” Ranboo stated. 

“That’s a good point. Actually they were rather hesitant to share their jobs.” Karl said. 

“But it doesn’t really mean anything, I mean some people might not want to share their jobs to complete strangers for a number of reasons.” He defended. 

“Like what?” Tubbo asked. 

“Well maybe if you are a garbage collector, you wouldn’t want to tell a bunch of rich people to fit in. Or if your a wealthy businessman you may not want to have others distracting you while your on vacation.” Sapnap supplied. Everyone seemed content with those examples and went back to eating. 

“Well maybe we should just keep an eye on them.” Ranboo said after a few minutes.

“Why?” Karl asked, eyeing the tall teen suspiciously. 

“I don’t know, they just seem like they’re hiding something. Maybe their criminals.” Ranboo shot back. 

“I doubt it, but I did see that they aren’t staying in the same room. Maybe they're having relationship issues.” Sapnap said. (my lizard just fell out of the cage hold on) He seriously doubted that any one here had ill intentions of any kind, but they were just strangers in a hotel in Las Vegas so he may have to rethink that claim. 

“I agree with sapnap, but I guess they do seem a little bit sketchy so let’s all just be nice to them. Ok?” Karl said. He definitely had the voice of a preschool teacher. Everyone nodded, and Tubbo even pouted just a little bit. They all sat for another minute or two before Fundy came over to their table. 

“Hello, what would you like tonight?” He asked, pulling a small notepad from his apron. 

“I would like spaghetti please!” Tubbo said excitedly. Ranboo nodded as well, saying that he would also like spaghetti. 

“I’ll have the spaghetti as well.” He said, handing his menu to Fundy. 

“I would like a salad.” Karl said, handing his menu over too. 

“Oh um, what country are you from?” Karl asked right as fundy was about to leave. 

“I was born in the netherlands.” Fundy replied. 

“Oh wow! The netherlands! Do you speak dutch there?” Karl asked. It sounded like he was making fun of Fundy but it was evident that it was just a speaking habit that a lot of preschool teachers had. 

“Yes.” Fundy said with a small glare. Apparently he didn’t get the preschool teacher memo. 

“Oh wow! What is your favorite thing to say?” Karl asked. Fundy seemed more pissed off, his hands now balling into slight fists. Sapnap didn’t blame him, for Karl did just ask a rather immature question. 

“How about fuck you” Fundy said, storming over to the next table. 

“Hey that wasn’t very nice.” karl said, picking his bread up again. 

“Karl, I’m pretty sure fuck you is a universal term. He technically answered your question.” Tubbo said with a giggle as ranboo elbowed the smaller teen. 

“Oh.” Karl said, sitting back in his chair.   
Sapnap finished his food, placing his fork and knife at 3 o’clock so everyone who had manners would know he was done. Karl had told them all about the really great kids he was working with, and ranboo shared a little bit on what he was studying in school. He wasn’t sure if anyone else had noticed, but Tubbo was staring at the blonde boy across the room. What was his name? Timothy? No it was Tommy. He wondered if the two knew each other considering they both had similar accents. 

“Tubbo, do you know Tommy?” He asked, making the boy jump at the mention of his name. Tubbo looked frantically at sapnap before glancing at ranboo and making a pained expression after turning back to look at him. It took him a few seconds, but he got the memo. 

“Oh uh, I guess your accents sounded similar so I was wondering if you were from the same town or something.” He said, trying to help the boy in some way. Ranboo must be pretty gullible if he couldn’t see his boyfriend practically eye-fucking someone else at the dinner table. 

“Nope, never met him in my life!” Tubbo said quickly, setting his fork down quite loudly. They all sat in awkward silence for another few long moments before fundy came back, seemingly a lot calmer this time. He took their plates and smiled politely before leaving.   
They all finished dinner and made their way back to the lobby. The room had a cozy feeling from the way the couches and chairs were arranged in a circle, like how you might find furniture in a library. Most of the other guests who had eaten dinner took their same seats from before and began chatting. Sapnap was talking with Karl about his work when the door of the hotel was opened. It could have been anyone, but when Skeppy and Bad walked in, hands intertwined, Sapnap felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Hey guys, how was dinner?” Bad asked. Karl, Ranboo, and Tubbo seemed to be confused as well. They could either believe sapnap had heard them on the stairs, or they could think he was crazy because the two men had obviously come from outside. A few snow flurries were even on their shoulders and caught in their hair, for it was late december. He felt his head spinning, not quite sure if he even believed himself. 

“It was good.” Tommy said when no one had responded. 

“That’s great.” Bad said, taking his coat off and setting it on the small coat rack near the door. He hadn’t even noticed that the rack was there. 

‘It could have just been employees talking.’ He told himself, trying to figure things out. 

‘But they were talking about being on vacation, it had to be a guest.’ He was just more confused. He decided to ignore it, playing it off as a coincidence or trick of the   
mind, deciding to not press on the subject. He felt light headed, and he felt tired. He typically was used to long nights, but today he just wanted to go to sleep. Apparently some of the others had the same idea because Tubbo stood to tell everyone he was going to read in his room. Ranboo declared he would go with him, and Tommy invited Wilbur up to his room to play old maid. (I wanted to put uno but ya know.) George said he was going to head over to the casino, because he was interested and didn’t want to be alone at the moment. Sapnap wasn’t sure why he had said that because bad, skeppy, karl, and himself were still there. 

“I want to wake up early tomorrow so I think I’ll head to bed.” Karl said, checking one of his watches. He nodded and watched as Karl got in the elevator with the others. He glanced over at Skeppy and bad who were looking at him like they wanted to know his opinion on life, which he didn’t have for your information. 

“Um I’m gonna go up too.” He said, the tension in the air was deafening. They didn’t say anything and he felt rather uncomfortable as they watched him walk over to the elevator. He pressed the button. He waited for the elevator to get back down to the first floor before remembering about the button.

‘I should probably tell Phil about that.’ He thought, exiting the elevator. He walked over to the front desk where Phil was sitting with his feet up as he was looking at his phone. He was most likely texting someone based on the movements he made with his fingers. 

“Um, the elevator doesn’t really work when I press the button for floor 5.” He said, trying to get the man’s attention. He could feel Skeppy and Bad’s attention on him, but he decided to ignore it. 

“Oh yeah, we’ve been meaning to fix that. It also doesn’t go to the 10th floor either, but the easiest way to get there is to just go to the 4th or the 9th floor and walk up a flight. Schlatt keeps complaining about it but he’s too cheap to get anyone to fix it.” Phil explains. 

“Oh ok, thank you.” He said, heading back over to the elevator. The door had closed but as soon as he pressed the button it opened again. He got inside the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor. The doors closed and he leaned against the back of the elevator as it made it’s descent upwards. In only about a minute he was on the fourth floor, and the doors were opening again.   
He stepped out, hearing no noise in the hallway. He walked quickly to the other end, not stopping to look at the art hanging on this floor. He pushed the door of the stairs open quickly, and what he saw made his eyes widen.   
Tubbo was making out with the blonde boy from dinner. What was his name? Tommy! Why couldn’t he remember Tommy’s name. The two were hugging each other tightly and Tubbo was smooshed up against the wall behind him. There was nothing wrong with kissing, but Tubbo’s boyfriend was not the one kissing him. Tommy turned around to see him, both of the younger boy’s faces turning bright red. 

“Holy shit.” He said, not quite sure what to do or say other than that. 

“Um please don’t say anything!” Tubbo exclaimed, the two boys pulling away quickly. What should he do? He’d be just as bad as them if he kept it to himself. He needed to tell somebody, but he couldn’t. No, he had to get people to trust him if something fishy really was going on here. He believed in Karma, so he would keep these boy’s secret for now at least. 

“Ok, I won’t, but the elevator doesn’t reach two of the floors, other guests may come up these stairs as well, just to let you know.” He said.   
The two boys nodded quickly. What was with these goddamn stairs and always finding sketchy things occurring on them. He walked past them, making his way up to the 5th floor. He would ignore this little encounter for now, he was on vacation after all. 

The bathroom was clean, and it looked nice. He was happy about that. He called his mother to let her know that he had gotten to his destination safe and sound, and put on his pajamas after taking a nice long shower. He exploited the endless hot water that hotels had. It was something he would never stop doing, and he was sure he wasn’t the only one who did it. He tucked himself into bed and turned out the lights. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of running water somewhere on the floor above him. He was glad he had gotten a whole floor to himself, it meant he could wander around, and not be disturbed. That’s when his brain decided to play skeppy and bad’s short conversation from the stairs in his mind on repeat.

“I have a bad feeling. I’m not sure why, it just feels weird. Like there are never ending snakes in my stomach.”  
Snakes, never ending snakes. He would have said butterflies. It was an interesting word choice, that was evident.

“This vacation was supposed to be calm and relaxing, why are you so on edge all of the sudden.”  
He should take skeppy’s advice, and just enjoy his vacation. He didn’t need to be worrying about this. 

“There are never ending snakes in my stomach. This vacation was supposed to be calm!” The two voices echoed in his mind like a broken record. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore everything he was thinking about. He forced memories of kittens into his cloudy mind, eventually drifting off to sleep. 

He woke up to a loud banging sound somewhere outside. He sat up quickly in his bed when the banging sound stopped abruptly. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he urged his sleepy body to get up and peek out of the blinds in his room. He pulled the closed blinds away from the window, seeing a dark landscape illuminated poorly by a single streetlamp. There was a figure on the sidewalk next to the streetlamp, bent over with their hands on their knees. They seemed to be breathing heavily and they looked like they had just run a marathon. He couldn’t see the person’s face, but when they straightened themselves up and a few circular objects fell out of their coat sleeve, he knew exactly who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 have a great day!!!!


	3. The Start of a Downwards Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's literally just chapter three and it's pretty crappy cuz i wrote it at like 4 am when I was sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!!!! Ok so the plot thickens! Yeah thank you so much for the Kudos! Luv u! I'm feeling better btw (I was sick yesterday) and I'm working on chapter four. Idk how many chapters there will be but there will be 7 days spent at the hotel in the story and we are currently at about lunch time on day two. <3

He watched as Quackity stood up and readjusted his blazer before strutting back over to his Casino. Sapnap pushed a piece of his raven colored hair behind his ear, his hair now a wild mess without his headband to keep it in place.   
He didn’t know what he had just witnessed, but it looked quite a lot like a panic attack. But he wasn’t a physcologist, so he didn’t really know. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, the time which was 1:02 am was displayed in bright orange letters. He wondered if the casino ever closed, but quickly found himself shaking that thought out of his mind, deciding that people would most likely spend more when it’s late (or early) and they are tired. 

He got back into his bed, but he was no longer tired. Everything was deathly silent but for once it was ok. He had nothing to think about. He decided to waste time on his phone before watching television or reading the book he brought with him. He didn’t want to leave his room, but he also didn’t feel the need to sleep anymore. 

He pushed the door to the stairs open, the light from the lobby greeting his eyes. He had decided to walk down all of the stairs today, for he knew he needed the exercise. sapnap looked around, seeing phil and schlatt having a rather important looking conversation. Both men had panicked and shocked expressions on their faces as they spoke to one another in a hushed whisper. They turned to him when he opened the door, freezing in their places. 

“Good morning.” He said, trying to break the unwanted tension in the air. 

“Hi.” Phil said, well more of choked out. He seemed to be pretty baffled. 

“Is everything ok?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Schlatt said quickly, grabbing phil’s shoulder. 

“Fundy’s dead.” Phil said before quickly covering his mouth with his hand. Schlatt’s eyes grew wider upon the information being shared. sapnap didn’t know what to say. He just stood there staring at the two men. 

“Did you call the police?” He asked. 

“No.” Schlatt answered. 

“What? Why not?” He asked in shock. 

“Half the people here have criminal records of some kind. And can you imagine how it would taint our business.” Phil said before covering his mouth again. 

“Phil, be quiet.” Schlatt said sternly. He knew that he at least fit into that category, for he had burned some things down he probably shouldn’t have as a teenager, but he had worked it out with the police. He didn’t know multiple people here were delinquits as well. Suddenly his theory about bad and skeppy wasn’t all too crazy sounding. 

“Do the other guests know?” He asked. 

“No not yet.” Schlatt replied. 

“They have the right to know.” Phil said quickly. 

“Ok, ok. When everyone gets up for breakfast we’ll let them know. But we won’t tell them all of the information. We’ll just say that there was an accident and Fundy was hospitalized.” Schlatt said. 

“If your not gonna call the police, what are you going to do with the body?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“We’re not really sure, but if we call the police my whole hotel becomes a crime scene and we all become suspects. 

“Do you think he was murdered?” He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

“Can you strangle yourself?” Schlatt asked with a sort of told-ya-so tone to his voice. 

Everyone was awake by 8:30 surprisingly, apparently he wasn’t the only one who didn’t sleep too well. After everyone ate breakfast, which Phil had to serve himself, they all gathered back in the lobby. 

“Everyone, I have some bad news to share with you all.” Schlatt said, getting everyone’s attention. 

“There was an accident last night and Fundy is taking the week off.” Schlatt said. 

“Oh no what happened?” Tubbo asked, concern etched into his voice. 

“Um he was cleaning the kitchen and slipped. He had to go to the hospital but he says that he will be ok.” Schlatt said. He sounded convincing, but to sapnap it was just a plain lie. 

“Oh no! I hope he gets well soon! Actually if you need any help, I worked as a waiter in high school.” Bad said. Skeppy turned to him in confusion as Phil looked like he had just been given a million dollars. 

“No you weren’t.” Skeppy said to his boyfriend. Sapnap was now confused as well. If he were skeppy he probably wouldn’t have said that. 

“Yes I was.” Bad said, folding his arms over his chest. 

“I worked evenings at a fancy dinner place my freshman year.” Bad added defensively. Sapnap couldn’t lie, he was feeling rather uncomfortable as the two men argued. It was odd for them to have a conversation like this in front of everyone who were basically strangers. 

“We’d appreciate the help.” Phil threw in quickly. 

“I don’t remember that-” Skeppy started before bad shushed him. 

“We will finish this conversation later. Ok?” He said, looking sternly at skeppy. He didn’t know who was lying. Bad seemed to be telling the truth, but skeppy also seemed rather reliable when it came to remembering things. It was just an intuition. 

“Actually, I have a question for you skeppy.” Dream said, alerting everyone of his presence. Skeppy turned to the blonde man. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“Where do you work?” Dream asked. 

“I work at a surgical center.” Skeppy replied. 

“And how long have you lived in florida?” Dream questioned, one of his eye brows shooting up in a competitive tone. 

“About a year and a half.” Skeppy replied. Dream sat back in his chair like something was revealed. He turned to Karl, who had nudged him lightly. 

“He’s lying.” Karl whispered. 

“What do you mean?” He whispered back, making sure no one could hear. 

“It’s impossible. To be any kind of physician you need at least 8 years of school, you need a Bachelor degree and a medical degree. Then you would also need four years of   
residency. Which is just extra training and stuff. If he’s only 21 he would have to have started college when he was nine.” Karl explained. 

“But what if you get college credits in highschool and then only go for 2 years of college. That would be six years. Then he could be still in residency. Wait but that would mean   
he started college when he was 15. I guess it is impossible.” Sapnap whispered, thinking out loud. 

“But the confusing part is why dream asked him about how long he’s lived in Florida.” Karl said. He hadn’t even thought of that. 

“What do you mean?” He asked again. 

“Well it has nothing to do with anything, it’s just a random question.” Karl replied. 

“Maybe he doesn’t want skeppy to know that he knows he’s lying.” Sapnap mused. Karl shrugged.   
“I guess, but still, it has to mean something.” Karl whispered. The others seemed to have not caught on to what dream was implying. Most of them were just talking to people around them or sitting in silence. 

“Do you want to check out the pool with me later?” He asked Karl. Karl opened his mouth to respond when the door to the lobby opened. A tall woman with curly platinum blonde hair walked into the lobby, a large red scarf wrapped around her neck. She had on a short pink dress and black heels. A smaller girl, also with platinum hair was standing next to her. The smaller woman had straight hair with a black dress and red heels. 

“Hey puffy.” Phil said, greeting the taller woman. He hadn’t seen a person named Puffy on the list of guests but he had seen the name Cara, so maybe that was this woman. 

“It was a long night Phil, I’m gonna head up stairs to get to sleep.” Puffy said. Her voice was nice, it sounded friendly, and it kind of reminded him of his mom’s voice. 

“Alright, it’s good to see you. Who’s your friend?” Phil asked, motioning to the smaller woman. 

“Oh this is Bhabie. I met her at the casino last night, and she’s super nice. She’s heading home tonight, but I wanted to show off the hotel in case she wants to come back.”   
Puffy explained. Phil nodded. 

“Ok Puffy, thanks for the good reviews. Hello Bhabie, it’s nice to meet you.” Phil said, shaking Bhabie’s hand. The other guests had turned to see the new faces as well. 

“At ease, sailor.” Puffy said to Phil, both of them laughing. He studied Bhabie’s expression. She looked familiar in some form. 

“Bhabie?” Bad asked in a shocked tone. He should have seen it sooner. Bad and Bhabie look oddly similar, and he was sure that it wasn’t a coincidence. 

“Oh hey bad, skeppy.” Bhabie said, waving. 

“Do you know each other?” Wilbur asked, speaking up for the first time that morning. 

“Yeah!” Bhabie exclaimed, rushing over to Bad and skeppy. She wrapped her arms around both of the men as they seemed uncomfortable. 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t introduce myself. I’m BadBhabieHalo!” Bhabie said, throwing her arms up in the air in joy. sapnap honestly thought she was trying too hard but some people were just like that. It was odd though that BadBoyHalo knew BadBhabieHalo. He guessed that they might even be related in some way. 

“I see you two are still two peas in a pod.” She said, squeezing bad’s cheeks in her hands, making the caramel haired man wince. 

“Um yeah, Bhabie I think we should talk in private.” Skeppy said. 

“Oh don’t be silly geppy, I missed you too.” She said, giving skeppy a kiss on the cheek. 

“Geppy! Don’t listen to her!” Bad whined, trying to get skeppy’s attention back on him. He didn’t know what was happening, or who “geppy” was, but he didn’t really want to be a part of it. He turned to karl to see another confused facial expression. 

“What are they doing?” Karl whispered. 

“I have no clue, but there seems to be a misunderstanding.” He whispered back. 

“Stop whining bad.” Skeppy said, pushing bad away. 

“Hey! You muffin!” Bad exclaimed, turning around and pouting. 

“No, bad! Come on!” Skeppy said, sounding upset. Bad huffed to show he wasn’t listening.   
Sapnap decided to ignore their arguing and turn back to Karl.

“So maybe we could go up to the roof or something.” He suggested. 

“I guess, but didn’t schlatt tell us not to go up there?” Karl asked. 

“Yeah but it’s just a roof. I’m sure there are railings or something. They wouldn’t give us access to it if there was something truly unsafe up there.” He replied, successfully convincing Karl to go with him.   
He could tell he wasn’t the only one who was uncomfortable around the arguing trio, so when he stood up everyone let out a relieved sigh of some kind. 

“I’m gonna go now.” He said, heading over to the elevator, Karl following him. 

“Yeah, come on Bhabie, I want to show you around.” Puffy said, heading towards the elevator as well. Bhabie opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but she just said goodbye to everyone and followed Puffy. 

“Do you mind if I come with you?” Wilbur asked, standing up. Well he sort of did, because where they were going was somewhere they were not supposed to be, but when the man was already situated next to him in the elevator, there was nothing he could really do.   
They all stood in the elevator, no one speaking. It was rather awkward but he felt like it would be worse if they were speaking. 

“Um so what floor do you need?” Karl asked eventually. He assumed that was sort of important. 

“Floor nine.” Puffy said. Karl pressed the button lightly. 

“Where are you going wilbur?” Karl asked. 

“Same.” He replied. The doors closed and they waited for the elevator to reach the ninth floor.   
The doors opened and they all stepped out, walking down the hallway in one large cluster. They all walked to the stairs, no one questioning what the other people were doing. They all walked up the stairs to the tenth floor, Puffy complaining about her footwear and Bhabie asking Wilbur what he did for a living. Subpoena pushed the door open, holding it for the other four people. Puffy walked to a room with a picture of a sheep on the door and the words “captain Puffy” written under them in cursive. 

“Here we are.” She said, opening it for Madi. Both of the women walked in, immediately talking about good salons they went to in the past. Sapnap and Karl headed back to the stairs as soon as the two women were out of sight. Wilbur followed them without saying a word, just going wherever they went. 

“Where are you going Wilbur?” Karl asked as they climbed another flight of stairs.

“Where are you going.” He stated. Karl seemed on edge. 

“Oh we were just gonna check out the roof. I wanted to see if there was a good view or something.” He said, passing the door to the 11th floor. He had spotted something wedged under the door to the eleventh floor, but decided to ignore it for the moment.   
They all hiked up one final set of stairs before Sapnap pushed a rather heavy door open. There was a small sign that said roof hanging on the wall next to the door. As soon as he opened the door, they were met with the smell of fresh air. The whole hotel was a little musty smelling, so it was nice to have the feeling of fresh air so high up. The door led to a ditch in the roof, where you could walk up a small set of stairs and get onto the actual roof. Karl walked through the door behind him, Wilbur following slowly. He looked around, the roof was a large rectangle with no railings or boundaries, just a small lip on the edge. He spotted something near the corner of the roof, pointing to it to let Karl know what he was looking at. The two men walked over to the object. It was a lawn chair, one you may find at a pool side. It looked old, or maybe it wasn’t actually that old and it had just been weathered from being outside, but it was evident that no one had sat in it for a long time. There was a small piece of paper on it with writing on it. 

“Me perdonas?” It read. 

“What does it say?” He asked Karl, not recognizing the words. 

“I think it’s in another language.” Karl replied. He watched Karl bend down and pick something up off of the ground. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“It’s our answer.” He said, holding out a playing card. It was the joker of the deck. It had been placed under one of the chair’s metal feet so it wouldn’t blow away. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Well who do we know who speaks spanish and owns a casino.” Karl said, putting the card in the pocket of his jacket. He was wearing a green striped button up shirt underneath it. 

“Quackity.” He replied, even though the answer was obvious. 

“Wait a second, there was something on the back of the card.” He said quickly, making Karl pull the card back out of his pocket. The word “no” was written in a different handwriting on the back of the card. 

“It says no.” Karl said, stating the obvious. 

“Yeah. I think we should find out what those spanish words mean.” He said. 

“Google translate.” Someone said, coming up behind them. Sapnap jumped, he had completely forgotten that Wilbur came up with them. The dark haired man had his hands in his pockets, now wearing a brown trenchcoat and a turtle neck. The sun was hitting Wilbur’s glasses at the wrong angle, making the whole man’s face invisible in the sunlight. 

“Oh yeah.” He said, turning to Karl. Wilbur took a step forward, his dark eyes visible once more. 

“We can look it up later.” Karl said, walking back towards the door. He followed the brown haired man back to the door, turning back to see Wilbur standing in the same place   
they had left him. It was honestly sort of weird that Wilbur had just randomly wanted to follow them around. 

“Um Wilbur, are you coming?” Karl asked, holding the door open. Wilbur started walking back towards them, his hands still in his pockets. 

“Wait, Wilbur, why did you want to come with us?” He asked, knowing that maybe it wasn’t the best thing to talk about on a roof 120 feet above the ground. Wilbur turned to him.

“No reason, I’ve just known Fundy for a really long time.” The man said. What did Fundy have to do with anything they were talking about? 

“Oh, I’m uh sorry for your loss.” He said, not thinking. Karl turned to him with a confused expression, and then what he said registered in his mind. Wilbur seemed unfazed at the statement. 

“I uh I-I mean, it’s horrible that he’s in the hospital.” He said, trying to cover up the information he let slip. 

“Mmhm.” Wilbur said, walking past him and back into the building. Wilbur knew about Fundy’s death, that was evident, but how? Did he think that he had kil- no, that wasn’t… was it? Did Wilbur think that he had killed Fundy? Then he remembered the conversation last night at the dinner table. Oh.  
Wilbur didn’t think he did it, he thought Karl did. Then a rather frightening thought crossed his mind. What if Karl did? He didn’t know Karl very well, and if it was true that Skeppy was lying about his job, it was possible Karl was doing the same. Who could he trust?   
Karl smiled up at him, and he honestly didn’t know if it was genuine. Wilbur was already down the first flight of stairs, looking up at them with suspicious glances. 

“Wilbur thinks you killed Fundy!” He whispered to Karl. Karl’s smile fell from his face in less than a second. 

“What? He’s not dead, right?” Karl asked in shock. 

“I’m not supposed to tell you, but he is. I came down this morning and Phil let it slip. Schlatt made up a story to avoid scaring the guests and calling the police, but I have no clue how Wilbur knows. Actually, maybe Phil told him too, they are friends. But anyways he must of overheard your conversation with fundy last night at dinner and he seems pretty sure of himself.” He whispered back. 

“I didn’t kill anyone!” Karl said, he looked scared, really scared, and then he was sure that Karl was telling the truth. 

“Ok, let’s just go back down stairs.” He said, trying not to sound worried himself. Karl nodded, but his scared expression didn’t leave his face. 

“Actually I saw something on the eleventh floor, do you wanna check it out?” He asked, trying to get Karl’s mind off of whatever he was thinking about. Karl nodded again as they both watched Wilbur disappear through the door of the 9th floor. He apparently didn’t want to hang around them any longer.   
The object wedged under the door was still there. He pulled the door open before bending over to pick up whatever was underneath it. He held the brown book up after closing the door. 

“It says: “Memory Book, Do Not Read.” He said. Karl looked over his shoulder to see it for himself. He flipped it open, seeing a date that was a couple years in the past written at the top of the page. He skimmed the page, the author writing about riding a bicycle and seeing the ocean. It didn’t tell much, but after he flipped a little ways into the future, he figured out who owned the book.

“Today I flipped a coin. I chose heads and it landed on heads. We laughed, but afterwards I asked him out. He said yes, and I am so happy. Do not forget Tubbo.” The first sentence read. 

“I think it’s Ranboo’s book. The writer talks about asking Tubbo out and not wanting to forget him.” He said, showing it to Karl. Karl nodded, reading the entry for himself. 

“He must have lost it. But why is it on this floor?” Karl asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we should read the latest entry.” He suggested, flipping to the last page with a corner folded down. He looked at the page. The writing was at a slant this time, like someone had written it in the dark or in poor light. 

“It’s weird. Tubbo said he would go to the lobby because he forgot his toothbrush before we watched a movie, but he didn’t come back for a long time. I calculated the time it takes to get down to the lobby using the elevator, and I also did the same for the stairs, but he took a lot longer than I would have thought. I even gave a 10 minute break in my calculation to get the toothbrush. I heard someone walking around on my floor and I got nervous. I opened the door because I knew if I didn’t I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. There was a man walking down the hallway. He had dark hair and a black turtleneck on. I don’t remember him. I don’t remember anyone that I met today, I will have to ask them their names again. Actually I remember two people. One was wearing a green coat and he had blonde hair but I do not remember his name or anything about him. The other man was different. I saw him when I looked out the window. It was early, and he was bending over outside. He looked like he was laughing but I wasn’t sure. It scared me so I went back to bed but Tubbo put the bee stuffed animal on my side, so I sat down in the chair. I thought about Michael and I wanted to believe tubbo that he would be ok at home by himself, but I miss him and I wish we had stayed with him. I want to be something more with tubbo. I know we had agreed that it was all platonic but I really want him to be my boyfriend, not just my best friend. I guess we technically are boyfriends but I have trouble remembering things like dates and his favorite things, so it really isn’t special. I hope Tubbo loves me too, then maybe we can get married one day.” Sapnap didn’t know why, but he felt like crying. Maybe it was because he knew the answer to Ranboo’s questions, or maybe what he was writing was so raw and unfiltered that it seemed to last forever. He turned to Karl to see him looking the same way. 

“Who are the people he’s describing?” Karl asked. 

“The person in the turtleneck was me, I had to go through their floor to get to the stairs, and the man he said was bending over I think was quackity.” He said.

“Really? How do you know?”

“I saw him too. It was about 1 am and he was outside. Although I don’t think he was laughing, it looked more like he was crying.” He replied. 

“It seems like everyone here is hiding something.” karl said, and he didn’t even know about the incident on the stairs with Tubbo. 

“Why do you think the book is all the way up here?” He asked after a moment of silence. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe he dropped it or something.” Karl supplied.

“While he was going up to the roof? It also doesn’t make sense why it was wedged under the door, or why he isn’t looking for it.” Sapnap said. 

“I mean maybe he dropped in somewhere else and someone brought it up here to keep the door open or something and it didn’t work. Maybe he doesn’t even know it’s missing.” Karl said.

“I guess that’s possible, but this is literally his life. Without it he can’t remember anything. I think I would be worried if it was wedged under a door and it was mine.” He said. 

“Should we give it back?” Karl asked. 

“Probably. We can just say we found it up here and knew it was his.” He replied.

“But then he would know we looked through it. Don’t you think he would be off put by that?” Karl asked. 

“Let’s bring it down to Phil and let him deal with it.” He decided, and Karl agreed that it was a good idea. 

“Oh thanks for bringing it down, he asked me to keep an eye out for a book like this.” Phil said, taking the book. 

“Oh that’s good. We’re glad he is going to get it back.” Karl replied. Phil nodded, putting the book down on the desk. 

“So, what are you guys planning on doing today?” Phil asked. 

“Not sure.” He replied honestly. 

“Maybe we could go over to the Casino?” Karl suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.” He said. Phil nodded. 

“If Techno’s still there tell him to come get some sleep.” Phil said.

“Um who’s Techno?” Karl asked.

“Oh he has long pink hair and he usually has a red coat on. He’s impossible to miss.” Phil replied.

“Alright if we see him, we’ll tell him.” He said, making his way out of the hotel with Karl. They stepped into the cold air, suddenly wishing he had double layered like he usually does. He was about to turn to the right to walk to the casino when he walked to the left instead.

“Um it’s this way.” Karl said, pointing to the casino.

“I know, I just wanna check something.” He said, walking over to the street lamp next to the hotel. He bent over, looking for something. And then he found it. Sure enough there were two poker chips on the sidewalk. He hadn’t been imagining quackity standing outside. 

“There are poker chips. I saw quackity drop a few when I saw him last night so it means he was here.” He explained. 

“Oh, so Ranboo saw him too.” Karl said, walking over to stand next to him. He nodded. 

“I bet he was just getting some fresh air.” Sapnap said. 

“Alright, let’s head over to the casino.” Karl said, turning around. He followed Karl over to the other building. They walked inside, the lights dim and people huddled around tables and sitting in booths. Quackity was sitting at a front table with the pink haired man from the day before. They were chatting about something as they were playing some kind of card game. They turned to look at them as they walked in. 

“Hey.” Quacktiy said, greeting them. 

“Hello.” Sapnap replied, squinting in the lighting change. 

“I’m glad you decided to come over.” Quackity said, standing up. 

“Phil asked us to tell someone named Techno to get some sleep.” He said, the pink haired man looking up at him with a snort. He hadn’t noticed before but he had a golden nose ring that made him look like a pig. He wondered if he liked to look tough. 

“Tell Phil that I’m old enough to go to sleep when I want to.” the man said, turning back to the cards in his hand.   
Quackity started talking to them about the casino and what he did there before they all sat down at the front table. Techno didn’t seem too happy about two more people at his table though. 

(Ok so I actually have no clue how to play any card games except uno, old maid, and solitaire. I promise I’m not a five year old, I can play chess pretty well. But I have no clue what to write here so Imma just pretend like I know what I’m doing. Ok lmao thx for understanding. Kudos to my friend Caden, ur amazing!) 

They hadn’t really played anything serious, only chatting about what their homes were like and the pets they had. Techno had gotten bored of their conversation about halfway through and decided to take his game to a different table in the back of the small building. 

“Thanks for hanging out with me, come back soon!” Quackity said as they stood up. Quackity was a really funny person and he was also pretty cute. He had told them a little bit about the casino’s history and why he had decided to partner up with Schlatt, and even about their marriage that went up in flames. He seemed to be pretty happy about where he was and what he was doing, but he found himself wondering what Quackity was truly feeling. 

“I will, it was nice talking with you!” Karl replied. The two of them seemed to already have a close friendship forming. 

“Thanks.” He added, not one for many extra words. They all exchanged smiles before Karl pushed the door open. Karl’s eyes went wide, his breath hitching. 

“What is it?” He asked quickly, knowing something was wrong. He rushed up behind Karl, Quackity looking up again. Karl put a hand over his mouth.

“Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day and get some sleep if u need it! <3 
> 
> Here are pictures of the girl's dresses so you can see what I was going for!   
> Puffy's dress:  
> https://us.shein.com/Solid-Satin-Dress-p-1098690-cat-1727.html?url_from=adplaswdress07200408913S   
> Bhabie's dress:   
> https://www.gemgrace.com/8366-retro-french-style-black-party-dress-short-with-sleeves.html


End file.
